powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Breath
The ability to generate from within oneself fire and release them from the mouth. Sub-power of Fire Attacks. Variation of Elemental Breath and Energy Breath. Not to be confused with Combustion Inducement. Also Called *Fire Breathing *Flame Breath *Flaming Breath *Incendia Respiro *Pyric Exhalation *Pyrokinetic Breath Capabilities The user is able to generate and manipulate fire within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. Applications *Burning *Fire Generation *Incineration *Melting *Pain Inducement Variations *Blue Fire Breath *Dark Fire Breath *Hell-Fire Breath *Holy Fire Breath *Poison-Fire Breath *Rainbow Fire Breath *Spiritual Flame Breath *White Fire Breath Associations *Combustion Inducement *Elemental Breath *Energy Breath *Fire Attacks *Fire Manipulation Limitations *Unless they have resistance/immunity, the user risks harming themselves. *May be weak against cold-based powers. Known Users Mythology/Folklore Comics Films Known Objects *Fire-Salt (Steven Universe) *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Superspicy Curry (Super Smash Bros. series) * Word Walls (Skyrim) Gallery Aldrich Firebreath.jpg|Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) breathing fire. Gargos.jpg|Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) File:FireBreathingDragon.jpg|A dragon breathing fire. 180px-FireBreath.jpg|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) breathing fire File:Duncan_Rosenblatt_blast_-_Firebreather.jpg|Duncan (Firebreather) being a half human and half Kaiju has the power to breathe fire. File:Jafar's_Fire_Breath.png|Jafar (Aladdin) breathing fire. Patrick Donovan.jpg|Patrick Donovan once accidentally melted a mirror with his fiery breath. 2x22-dragon-warlock.jpg|The Dragon Warlock (Charmed) File:Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kyōko Kirisaki (Black Cat) using her Heat to produce a fireball. File:Magical_Kyōko_Breathing_Fire.png|Kyōko Kirisaki (To Love-Ru) breathing a stream of fire. File:Mucho_Kaji_Mo.png|Largo (One Piece) breathing out a Very Fire Net. Franky Firebreath.jpg|Franky (One Piece) using his Fresh Fire technique. File:Hyottoko's_Fire_Breath.png|Hyottoko (Rurouni Kenshin) placed a 9 liter oil bag in his gut, and can breath fire with a deep exhale and his flint teeth. Heatblast flight.jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) Sasuke Firebreath.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) breathing fire. Bowser Firebreath.png|Bowser (Super Mario) Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla using his Atomic Flame. Dabura Firebreath.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball) Giant_Fire.JPG|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) using his Gigantic Flame. Lilith (Vanguard Princess).gif|One of Lilith's (Vanguard Princess) Special Attacks is a small burst of fire from her mouth. Reshiram_Blue_Flare.png|Reshiram (Pokémon) using a signature move known as "Blue Flare". Ninetales Flamethrower.png|Ninetails (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". File:Harrison_Houndoom_Flamethrower.png|Houndoom (Pokémon) using a toxin-fueled "Flamethrower". Flareon_Fire_Spin.png|Flareon (Pokémon) using "Fire Spin". File:Mega_Charizard_X_Fire_Blast.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon Origins) using "Fire Blast". Jack Starsmore Fire Breath.jpg|Jack Starsmore (Marvel) Madame_Drache_(Earth-616).png|Madame Drache (Marvel) File:Red-Eyes_B._Dragon_Using_Black_Fire_Bullet.png|Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Black Fire Bullet. Fire salt.png|Fire Salt (Steven Universe) is a Gem dust that, should a human ingest it, causes them to spit fire uncontrollably. Alexandrite firebreath.gif|Alexandrite (Steven Universe) Superspicycurry.png|Superspicy Curry (Super Smash Bros. series) is a dish that, should anyone ingest it, causes them to spit fire uncontrollably. Fire Dragon's Roar2.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) using Fire Dragon's Roar. sharkboylavagirl-sneeze.gif|Lavagirl (Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) sneezes fire. Pestar Flame Breath.gif|Pestar (Ultraman) using his flame breath Fire Breath.jpg|Boboiboy Blaze (Boboiboy the Movie) Flame_breath.png|As a "reverse" Kyptonian, Bizarro Supergirl (Supergirl 2016 tv series) has the ability to breath fire opposed to freeze breath. Fire Breathing by Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro (DC Comics) clone. Kavaxas_Spitting_Fire.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) breathing green fire. Snow Dies.gif|As a being born from fire, the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shoot flames from its mouth. Tohru_Cooking.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) using her fire breath to cook. Fire Breath by Sauron.jpg|Sauron (Marvel Comics), after being experimented by Weapon X. Fire Breath by Lockheed.jpg|Lockheed (Marvel Comics) Fin Fang FOOM!!!.png|Fin Fang FOOM!!!! (Marvel Comics) Rathalos Fireball.jpeg|Rathalos (Monster Hunter Series) shoots a fireball. Laviente's Fire Mist Breath.png|Laviente (Monster Hunter Series) breathing a fire mist at a hunter. Moginaian_Fire_Breath.gif|Chief Moginaian (Dragon Ball Super) breathing fire at Beerus. SuHuz.jpg|Tabukkugirru/Fire Dragons (Combat of Giants) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Breath-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation